Erin the Swordmaker
Erin the Swordmaker, (pronounced Yee-Lin, also known as Mito da Fox) was a Redwall Online Community artist originally from Singapore who was primarily involved with the community in the mid-late 1990s. He contributed extensively to the Long Patrol Club, mainly with character caricatures and submissions to the pass-a-long story, The Sword of Martin. Character Profile ''Taken from the Long Patrol Club'' A swordmaker mouse who travelled a long way to reach Mossflower's famed Redwall Abbey to borrow sword of Martin and study it. As his several greats-grandsire was once a swordmaker who learnt his craft from the Badger Lord, Sunflash the Mace, Erin will have to unlock the secret that lies within the Sword of Martin so that he can make a Badger sword for his best friend, the current Badger Lord. If Erin passes this final test, he will earn the title of Master Swordmaker, first level (There's 12 levels altogether.). Erin's appearance is that of a young brown-furred mouse (20 years old in Human terms), weraing a multi-layered tunic and carry a back-pack that carries his basic several sword-making tools, instruction scrolls, maps and other objects. Erin is armed with 2 short swords/lance strapped across his back, and a sword on his belt. He also carries a limited amount of miniature dart-blades in his right handstrap, but only uses them when necessary. Erin is a cheerful mouse who always see the lighter side of things. In fact, he often crack jokes even during tense situations. He's tenacious, responsible, sensible and has strong sense of justice but he's a lousy singer. However, his cheerful nature is just a front he put up for others. Deep down inside, Erin's a deeply traumatized mouse whose best friend, Sir Jaren, was killed when he tried saving Erin. Since then, he vowed that he will never let anybeast who's under his care to die in front of him again. Erin's closest relatives are Grandma Dorra and Hartly. Grandma Dorra is Erin's biological Grandmother. Hartly is the late Sir Jaren's little brother and is now Erin'c charge and foster little brother. Erin is responsible in overseeing Hartly's education and to make sure he grows up to be the honorable knight his late brother was. The character of Erin has not been used in years and was largely regarded by Julian as a deceased character. Who Erin is Erin is really Julian Ho, a professional artist, as well as sci-fi and anime enthusiast of Indonesia-Chinese descent residing in Indonesia. His birthday is July 14, 1976. Education *Chung Cheng High School (Main), Singapore *Temasek Polytechnic, Singapore *Vancouver Film School, Canada Trivia Erin had question 3 in Redwall.org's Ask Brian Volume 1 series. *How did Timballisto get his name? Martin didn't tell his friends how Tim got his name because he was too busy preparing for battle in Mossflower. ::Timballisto and his father were very adept at making and designing weapons especially the Ballista hence their name. Sample Work Image:Julianhomatthias.jpg|Matthias Image:Julianhosaxtus.jpg|Saxtus Related Sites *Julian Ho on Deviantart *Julian Ho on LiveJournal *Web archive of earlier Redwall work All illustrations used copyright Julian Ho and used with permission. Category:ROC Category:ROC People Category:People